More Precious than Anything
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Erebor's reclaimed and everyone survives the Battle of the Five Armies. At the grand feast, an intruder manages to get a knife to Kili's throat and demands the Arkenstone in return for Kili's life. Thorin/ Thranduil, Kili/ Tauriel and hints of Bilbo/ Bofur SLASH and HET


A/N: Based on this prompt from the Hobbit Kink Meme

Prompt: Erebor's reclaimed and everyone survives the BOTFA. At a celebration or some type of gathering, an intruder manages to get a knife to Kili's throat and demands the Arkenstone in return for Kili's life. Thorin immediately agrees.

Following couples are mentioned or hinted: Thorin/ Thranduil, Kili/ Turiel, Bilbo/ Bofur

* * *

The feast after reclaiming Erebor was grand. It filled the once empty mountain with elves, dwarfs and men as far as the eye could see. All through the main halls, long tables laden with food, heavy goblets of wine and barrels of ale, were swarmed from both ends with eager guests chatting jovially to their neighbors; drinking and merrymaking to rival even the Mirkwood elves.

Thorin sat at the head of the royal table, surrounded on both sides by his dear friends. To his right sat Bilbo and to the left sat the King of Mirkwood, his lover with whom he had reconciled shortly after the war. Thranduil reclined in his chair like a bored child, seemingly unaffected by the three empty pitchers of wine he already consumed. When Thorin asked him why the drink wasn't helping his mood, he simply drawled that the weak substance that was young Laketown wine couldn't sway him into merrymaking

As if to contrast the despondence of the elf, the hobbit who Thorin noted after only one and a half mugs of ale, was slurring, between bouts of rambunctious giggles, the second verse of Blunt the Knives. To the right of him sat Bofur who had his head propped lazily on one arm, watching Bilbo sing like he couldn't help being mesmerized by the Halfling. Next to him sat his brothers Bifur and Bombur and then the rest of the company spread out evenly along both sides of the table. All in all it was a merry gathering, as Gandalf might say. Who was as it happens, seated to Thranduil's left, muttering strange things under his breath while puffing away on a weed pipe. Kili and Fili sitting beside him were engaged in conversation with Legolas.

Thorin noticed how absorbed Kili was with the story, following every word with attentive nodding. Every time the young elf would pause to wet his throat with some wine, Kili would eagerly wave him on, impatient to hear more.

"Who would have thought our sons would find common tongue," joked Thorin, nudging his lover's shoulder.

"_Hmmm_," hummed the elf absent-mindedly, then after a moment seemed unsatisfied with something and turned to face Thorin.

"Your sons? Are they not your nephews?"

Thorin shrugged.

"They are my nephews by name and blood, but after Dis passed in Moria and even before that, when Vili perished to the dragon; I stepped in as a father figure." Thorin took on a hunted look and Thranduil placed one hand on the dwarf's thigh. "At first it was only to help Dis, but as time passed and the boys grew up I began to notice how much they really looked up to me. They took on my mannerisms and way of speaking, my forging techniques and weapon skills. Things I taught them in after thought, never thinking that much would stick after our lessons or training sessions were over; but," Thorin paused, "it did."

"It must have made you happy to pass on your legacy," said the elf.

"Indeed." Thorin looked gently at his elf, "I knew when I first saw you in Erebor, that my heart will forever be yours and thus I will be left childless. It was never in my mind, for I never doubted that Dis would fill the empty branch on the family tree with an heir, but still," Thorin paused so he could scratch his beard. "I never imagined that I would get to raise them, to leave a part of myself with them."

Thorin must have realized that he was becoming strongly emotional, which was unbecoming of any King. If the way Dain was eyeing him from across the hall meant anything, he'll certainly be hearing about this come morning.

"Anyways," Thorin growled in his common fashion. "I could not be more proud of them." Looking to the left he could see Fili and Kili arm wrestling at the table, Legolas and Tauriel, who was sitting beside the elf prince, were watching between bouts of laughter and cheering them on. He heard Tauriel call out Kili's name and smiled despite himself. He remembered the night his nephew ran into his tent shortly after the battle ended. Speaking a mile a minute until Thorin calmed him enough to ask him what was wrong.

"The lady elf, the archer,"

"Tauriel," supplied Thorin

"She came by my tent and told me how great my archery skills are." Kili paled, his eyes all but rolling free from his head. "She told me if I ever wanted to practice together, she'll take me some place good."

Thorin smiled and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder.

"Uncle," Kili said in that innocently slow way of his that made everyone around him melt at the charming display of youth, "what does it mean?"

"Exactly what she said lad," he told him, "exactly what she said."

Now, as he watched her from across the table, it was clear how enamored the female elf had become with his youngest. She was watching him coyly from under heavy lashes, auburn hair falling around her face. It fell as a testament to his youth that Kili remained oblivious. Suddenly there was a roar from the table and Thorin pulled free from his thoughts to note that Kili had won the match, and was now cheering loudly and patting his brother on the back. It didn't pass his notice, when the young prince took one shifty glance at the elf, making sure she saw his victory. For Thorin knew, it was most likely done for her approval.

"All right, winner needs to take a leak!" Kili announced, so no guest on either end of the table would be in any doubt of his whereabouts. Thorin face palmed over his wince and Thranduil pat him consolingly on the shoulder.

"He is young," the elf said and Thorin burst into laughter, cut short a moment later at the blood curling sight before him.

"Everybody shut up!" screamed the man, and the hall fell silent. Thorin saw a few dwarfs, including Dain start to rise in their seats.

"I said nobody moves," he screamed, "or I'll spill his royal blood all over the floor." So as to emphasise his point, the man made a small gush in Kili's neck. Just enough for a small stream of blood to run down his neck. Fili cursed and made to rise again but one look from Thorin forced him to stay put. Tauriel fidgeted in her seat, itching to help the prince. She looked imploringly at Thranduil, but the king held his hand up to order her down.

"What do you want?" asked Thorin. He was staring at the thief so he didn't have to see his nephew's frozen fear.

"I want the Arkenstone, your majesty," jeered the assailant, doing a mocking curtsey behind his nephews back. This action dislodged the knife and made another gush appear in the pale neck, though this one was less sever and looked to be no more than a scratch. Kili flinched.

There was no silence, nor hesitance in his decision.

"It's yours," he said simply, immediately standing up. Turning around he pressed the secret compartment jewel that released the stone and held it out to the assailant. The man grinned and Thorin could hear the rise of gasps and murmurs of confusion and disbelief. Dain was glaring at him from across the room and the mayor of Laketown was shifting around in his seat.

"Well alright then," said the man, "come out front with me, where I parked my pony and we'll make the exchange, savvy?"

Thorin nodded and walked around the table. The thief made a gesture for Thorin to walk in front of him and the king obeyed, hearing the shuffle of coins beneath his nephew's boots. Suddenly there was a whistle of air and a broken gasp. Thorin spun around and saw the thief on the ground, a single arrow lodged in the back of his skull. Kili was frozen, staring down at the fallen man like he couldn't believe what had happened.

Cautiously Thorin peered around him to see Thranduil, standing tall and proud. His bow held half-mast in his left hand. A satchel of arrows, lay spilled on the tabletop. In this moment with his crown perched regally on his head, his hair cascading in a silver waterfall, and with a look of power in his blue eyes; Thorin thought he never looked more beautiful.

Together the king and prince made the walk back to the table. The chatter around them rose with such vehemence that Thorin almost missed his nephew's question.

"Why did you do it uncle?"

Thorin frowned.

"Do what?"

"Give up the Arkenstone for me," said Kili, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"Because you and your brother are priceless to me. So be it gold, the Arkenstone or even Erebor. I would give it up in a heartbeat if it means you are safe."

He caught a hint of a smile grace his nephews lips, but his head continued to hang low.

Thorin walked Kili back to his seat, noting how Tauriel began to fuss over him immediately, before reclaiming his own. On the way over he accepted approving nodds and smiles from all his friends. Bilbo, of all, seemed unusually pleased with him. Seemingly unable to stop giving Thorin a series of one-armed hugs and cheery pats on the back. Thorin took it all in stride, and noted over the Halfling's shoulder, that Gandalf appeared to have remained uninterrupted in his enjoyment of the pipe. Though on closer inspection their was a knowing gleam in his eyes and his muttering has ceased, to be replaced by a kindly smile.

"The most priceless dwarf indeed," teased Thranduil, when the Hobbit had settled somewhat in his assault. Thorin smiled and pulled the elf down to give his '_one_' a gentle kiss on the lips. Thranduil smirked then leaned back in his chair to observe the prince from the comfort of his perpetual, lazy sprawl.

"You are my priceless elf," smiled Thorin.

Thranduil hummed, and remained apathetically vacant

"_Oh,_ don't be jealous," laughed the dwarf, "there's nothing I wouldn't give for you also."

* * *

After seeing Thranduil's photo from the new movie I am obsessed with his lazy sprawl ;)

**R&R**


End file.
